


On Your Left

by ABrighterDarkness



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: “Now, I’m on your left and you’re on mine."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	On Your Left

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> Sam Wilson Bingo: N2 - On Your Left  
> Star Spangled Bingo: N4 - Found Family
> 
> I would also like to mention that I've been extremely slow on responding to comments and not because I'm ungrateful. The opposite actually. I love the comments I've gotten and I spend a lot time rereading through them. But I've not been in a good place to respond. I kind of burnt myself out pretty good on writing and such at the end of the year and it's carried over a bit into this year. Which is also partially why I've not posted a whole lot so far this year. But I do completely and entirely love every word that's been commented. I will be getting to responding to them and back to posting more regularly though! Sooner than later, promise!

They’d gotten here. They’d actually done it. 

To be honest, Sam had fully expected one global disaster or another to have gotten in the way. Another invasion or shady government organization trying to take over the world. Or maybe some other threat entirely. He hadn’t spoken the words aloud. He wasn’t about to put those thoughts out into the world and jinx it. But he’d expected it.

But they were here. That was the hard part. The part that was most likely to go wrong, be disrupted and interrupted. 

He was fairly confident that now that they were at the little chapel, it was uphill from there.

His mom was sitting there, dressed in her best and looking stunning. The space beside her was left empty. The place his dad would have been, were he still able. His sister sat on his mom’s other side, their hands folded together. Her fiance sat on her opposite side, had his arm draped over the back of the bench, around her shoulders. His aunts and uncles and cousins came en mass, filling a good portion of the seats on his side.

They had been prepared for the other side of the small chapel to be mostly empty. While it wasn’t quite as full as Sam’s, the Avengers had definitely risen to the occasion. Natasha sat front and center, Hill just next to her. Stark and Potts with the Parker kid sitting with them. Banner. Barton had brought his wife out of hiding for the occasion. Thor and Jane and Darcy. Sharon was even in attendance. A few faces that Sam only recognized in passing.

Barnes wasn’t there. 

He knew that weighed heavily on Steve, that he’d hoped to have Barnes back and sane before now. The primary reason why neither of them chose to have anyone stand with them. 

But, all things considered, Steve still had quite a showing,

Yeah, it ought to be smooth sailing. It’d take a real death wish for someone to get brave enough to interrupt the proceedings with a full complement of Avengers attendance. Sam didn’t think too hard on that. Too mauldin for as bright and happy as the day was meant to be.

Steve had given in and had his suit tailored. The deep, rich blue material of the suit, tailored to fit his broad shoulders, narrow waist and long legs. Against the stark white of the shirt underneath and a tie that matched the color of the suit? Steve definitely cut a striking figure. 

But that wasn’t what caught Sam’s eye. Or at least, not  _ only, _ what caught Sam’s eye. No, it was that look. That way Steve was looking at him, now that was enough to catch his attention. Warm and happy, and maybe just a little bit nervous, if that blush was anything to go by.

The minister brought the small chapel to his attention. Maybe Sam ought to feel a little guilty for listening to the words spoken with half an ear. He probably should be paying more attention to the words spoken. The words that, for better or for worse, would bind him to Steve, ‘til death do them part. Which, with any amount of luck, would be years and years from the now.

But, for the life of him, he couldn’t bring himself to focus on those words. His attention was on the firm hold of a strong hand in his, a particular finger that was smooth and missing something that would be righted here soon. On bright blue eyes, all soft and happy and full of all the feelings that Sam could feel just as strongly. On full lips, upturned into a small smile. That Sam wanted to lean in and kiss, refamiliarize himself with the taste even though he’d long since memorized, despite knowing that it wasn’t the time yet.

Steve didn’t look like he was paying any better attention. But then Steve’s hands squeezed his own and Steve drew a shaky breath. 

“In the presence and witness of family and friends, I ask you to state your intentions. Samuel and Steven have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?”

“Yes,” they answered together. In sync. They way they’d been since day one.

“Will you love and honor each other as partners for the rest of your lives?”

“I will.”

“At this time, Samuel and Steven will speak their vows to each other.”

“I take you, Steve, to be my partner for life. I promise to be true to you, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you in all the days of your life.”

“I take you, Sam,, to be my partner for life. I promise to be true to you, in good times and in bad, no matter how bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you in all the days of my life.” 

“Your wedding rings are a symbol of everything you share in your hearts today. When you look at these rings, you will remember the promises you just vowed to each other. The circle of these rings is constant and continuing, no beginning and no end, an unbroken circle that represents the returning to these promises for all the days of your life.”

Steve let go of Sam’s right hand to hold his left in both of his own. With visibly shaky fingers, one of the few times Sam had ever seen him remotely unsteady, Steve carefully slipped the band onto Sam’s finger and then lifted his hand to press a kiss over it. 

Sam’s hands weren’t any more steady than Steve’s had been but he held Steve’s hand tightly in his own and slid the ring onto his finger. He looked up from the metal band and met Steve’s eyes, speaking softly, for Steve only. “Now, I’m on your left and you’re on mine. Always.”

“Always,” Steve repeated firmly. 


End file.
